Gone
by GoSchatzi
Summary: Rachsüchtige Psychopaten suchen sich immer die kleinen Opfer aus.


Mir war langweilig, da hab ich n bisschen im net gestöbert und bin da auf ein Bild gestoßen, das mich sofort diese fic schreiben ließ^^

* * *

Das erste, das er wahrnahm, als er zu sich kam, war die Dunkelheit. Er wusste nicht wo er war. Sein Kopf schmerzte und er konnte sich aber nicht daran erinnern wie es dazu gekommen war. Als er mit der Hand den Ursprung der Schmerzen erkunden wollte, merkte er dass es nicht ging. Er war gefesselt und er stellte fest, dass sein Mund mit Klebeband zugeklebt worden war.

Jetzt erfüllte ihn die blanke Panik, er begann zu hyperventilieren und er versuchte verzweifelt seine kleinen Hände zu befreien, war aber zu schwach. Er begann am ganzen Körper zu beben. Wenn er sich doch nur erinnern könnte.

‚Beruhige dich, Kudo, sonst wird das nichts! Einatmen, ausatmen'

Als er seine Atmung beruhigt hatte, versuchte er es noch einmal, diesmal ruhiger, doch waren die Fesseln zu stark. Nach einigen vergeblichen Versuchen gab er es auf und lauschte angestrengt auf Hintergrundgeräusche, die einen Anhaltspunkt auf den Ort, an dem er gefangen gehalten wurde, geben könnten, und wieder nichts. Es war totenstill, nicht ein Geräusch war zu hören. Nach der Begebenheit des Untergrundes und dem Fehlen von Lauten zu schließen, war er höchstwahrscheinlich in einem Keller oder etwas ähnlichem. Das hieß, wenn er Pech hatte könnten ihn die anderen nicht über seinen Peilsender finden, weil das Signal unterbrochen wurde.

Die anderen… jetzt kamen die Erinnerungen. Er hatte sich von Ayumi und den beiden (Haibara hatte sich schon vorher davongemacht, als hätte sie etwas geahnt) anderen auf dem Heimweg zum Versteckenspielen überreden lassen, und hatte, als er sich im Park im Gebüsch versteckt hatte, das Knacken eines Zweiges gehört und bevor er sich umdrehen konnte, spürte er auch schon diesen stechenden Schmerz im Hinterkopf.

‚Hm, die werden mich jetzt wohl wie blöd suchen, zu dumm dass sie mich nicht finden werden'

* * *

Und in der Tat, nach Conan wurde mittlerweile gesucht. Aber nicht von seinen kleinen Freunden, sondern von der Polizei, die durch ebenjene alarmiert worden war, nachdem Conan über zwei Stunden nicht auffindbar gewesen war. Inspektor Megure hatte erstmal nur Takagi und Sato auf den Fall angesetzt, weil noch keine 24 Stunden seit dem Verschwinden des Jungen vergangen waren. Eigentlich durfte er gar nichts unternehmen, aber als Takagi davon hörte, hatte er darauf bestanden Conan-kun zu suchen. Man merkte, dass der Kleine mittlerweile allen auf dem Revier ans Herz gewachsen war.

Nicht einmal nach einer Stunde der Suche, wurde schon ein blutbefleckter Stein und nicht weit davon entfernt Tasche des Jungen gefunden, was das Ganze vermutlich zur Kriminalhandlung werden ließ und damit Grund genug für eine flächendeckende Suche wurde.

Kurz nach dem Fund klopfte es an der Tür zur Detektei und Ran Mouri öffnete diese, um verwundert und alarmiert in die beunruhigten Gesichter der Kommissare Takagi und Sato zu blicken.

„Conan? ... Ist etwas mit Conan-kun passiert?"

Das zustimmende Nicken Takagis und die Worte Satos ließen sie in die Knie gehen. Sie nahm die Stimme Satos kaum wahr, die sie fragte, ob sie ihr und ihrem Vater ein Paar Fragen stellen konnten.

Nachdem sie die Routinefragen gestellt hatten, beschlossen sie, dass Takagi bei den Mouris bleiben würde, falls sich jemand meldete und Satou sich in der Nachbarschaft nach verdächtigen Personen umsehen würde. Doch als sie die Tür öffnete, fiel ihr etwas Weißes auf dem Boden. Sofort zog sie sich einen Handschuh an und hob den, wie sie jetzt erkannte, unbeschrifteten Briefumschlag auf. Sie ging wieder zurück in die Detektei, um ihn vorsichtig zu öffnen und den Inhalt herauszuholen. Zuerst fiel ihnen ein Polaroidbild entgegen, auf dem Conan zu sehen war, gefesselt und mit Klebeband über dem Mund. Er war, wie es schien bewusstlos und ihm lief ein frisches Blutrinnsal über die Stirn. Bei dem Anblick brach Ran in Tränen der Verzweiflung aus, während die anderen drei den Rest des Bildes auf verräterische Details untersuchten.

Der Junge befand sich offenbar in einem abgedunkelten Raum und um ihn herum befanden sich verschiedene Kisten und Regale. Mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit ein Keller oder ein Abstellraum. Auf einer der Kisten war etwas aufgedruckt, offenbar ein Logo, aber es war so verschwommen, dass sie es nicht mit bloßem Auge erkennen konnten. Während sich Sato weiter mit dem Bild beschäftigte zog Takagi eine Handgeschriebene Notiz aus dem Umschlag.

„Mouri, ich erwarte dich um 19 Uhr unter der Beikabrücke am nördlichen Flussufer. Komm alleine, sonst kriegst du den Jungen Scheibe für Scheibe zurück."

Kogoro und Takagi blickten sich nach dem Lesen der Notiz an und beide schlossen sie aus den wenigen Zeilen, dass der Entführer nicht wegen Geld handelte und dass er es wohl auf Kogoro abgesehen hatte.

Takagi zückte sein Handy, um den Inspektor anzurufen und ihm von der Mitteilung in Kenntnis zu setzen. Sie hatten nicht mehr viel Zeit.

Zwanzig Minuten später stand Kogoro Mouri, verkabelt und in Schutzweste gepackt, unter der Brücke und wartete auf den Entführer. Um ihn herum wimmelte es von Polizisten in Verkleidung, die sich unauffällig ein Picknick gönnten oder spazieren gingen. Dann kam ein großer Mann auf ihn zu, mindestens 1, 90m. Seine schulterlangen Haare verdeckten zum Teil sein bärtiges Gesicht, das auf der rechten Wange eine lange Narbe aufwies. Seine linke Hand steckte in seiner Manteltasche, welche stark ausgebeult war, er hatte wohl eine Waffe bei sich, deren Lauf auf ihn gerichtet war.

Kogoro brauchte nicht lange, um ihn zu erkennen. Er selbst hatte Takado Kazuo vor zehn Jahren die Narbe zugefügt, als er ihn verhaftet hatte, bei einem Kampf, bei welchem er selbst eine Narbe davongetragen hatte. Er hatte damals an einem Todesfall eines Kindes ermittelt, dessen Kindermädchen eine Flasche Reinigungsmittel stehen gelassen hatte. Der Vater des kleinen war einige Wochen später mit einem Küchenmesser auf dieses Kindermädchen losgegangen. Kogoro hatte es gerade noch rechtzeitig geschafft am Ort des Verbrechens anzukommen und sich schützend vor das Opfer zu werfen, wodurch er am Oberarm verletzt worden war. Im folgenden Handgemenge hatte er es geschafft Takada das Messer aus der Hand zu reißen. Dabei war es ihm abgerutscht und hatte eine tiefe Schnittverletzung im Gesicht des Wahnsinnigen verursacht.

Danach, als er abgeführt wurde, hatte Takada Rache geschworen. Wenn er wieder frei kommen würde, würde er ihm den Schmerz eines Vaters, der sein Kind verliert, beibringen und das wollte er jetzt wohl in die Tat umsetzten. Er wusste wohl nicht, dass Conan nicht sein Sohn war. Doch das machte die Situation nicht weniger gefährlich für den Jungen.

„Was willst du von mir, Takada?", fragte er, als der Mann knapp einen Meter vor ihm zum stehen kam.

„Was glaubst du denn? Ich will ein nettes kleines Spiel mit dir spielen. Willst du lieber jetzt sterben, oder willst deinen Kleinen noch einmal sehen und zuschauen wie ich ihm einen kleinen Finger nach dem andern abschneide? Ich fange mit der linken Hand an und dann die Rechte… du wirst ihn schreien und heulen hören, wie er nach seinem Papa fleht, der ihm nicht helfen kann. Hahaha, vielleicht lass ich den Bengel sogar am leben, dann wird er den Rest seines Lebens daran erinnert werden was für ein Versager sein Erzeuger doch ist".

Kogoro hielt es nicht für sinnvoll Takada zu sagen, dass er nicht der Vater des Jungen war. Das würde Conans das Schicksal endgültig besiegeln. Er musste nur irgendwie herausfinden, wo der Junge steckte und dann könnte er sich um Takada kümmern.

„Wo ist er?", fragte er vorsichtig, was den psychopathischen Hünen noch mehr amüsierte.

„Das wüsstest du wohl gern! Hahaha, ich geb' dir einen kleinen Tipp: er ist da, wo dieses miese, kleine DRECKSSTÜCK das Gift her hatte, mit dem sie meinen kleinen Keisuke ermordet hat! Und du wirst dich gleich zu ihr gesellen!".

Den letzten Satz hatte er geschrieen, zog gleichzeitig seine Waffe aus der Manteltasche und richtete sie auf Kogoros Kopf. In diesem Moment stürzten sich fünf Polizeibeamte auf Takada, während ein sechster den Detektiv zur Seite stieß.

Als sie den überwältigten Psychopaten abführten, begann er wieder manisch zu lachen.

„Ihr habt noch genau eine Stunde Zeit, den Bengel zu finden, sonst ist er tot, hahaha, tot, hihi!"

Bei diesen Worten stürmte Kogoro auf ihn zu, packte ihn am Kragen und brüllte ihn an: „was heißt das, du Dreckskerl? Wo ist der Junge?"

„Ahahaha, das heißt er ist Matsch, bevor du ihn findest! Hahaha, er heult jetzt bestimmt vor Angst, hahaha!"

* * *

Nicht weit entfernt von der Szene stand ein gewisser Oberschüler und hatte die Konversation zufällig mitbekommen.

„Wo bist du nun schon wieder reingeraten, Tantei-kun?"

Und er machte sich auf den Weg nach Hause, wo er sich als ein Polizeibeamter verkleidete und mal die „Kollegen" aushorchen ging. Nachdem er auf dem Revier angekommen war, erkundigte er sich dort, warf er einen Blick auf das Foto und schaute sich die Datei an, mit der die Ermittler versucht hatten das Logo zu entziffern. Es war zwar noch etwas verschwommen, aber man konnte das Wesentliche doch noch erkennen.

Kaito kannte Firma, die Reinigungsmittel jeglicher Art herstellte, weil der ehemalige Besitzer ein alter Freund seines Vaters gewesen war. Doch wie er gehört hatte, war sie Bankrott gegangen und das alte Firmengebäude sollte bald abgerissen werden.

Da machte es „Klick" bei Kaito. ‚Abriss…Matsch…er hat doch nicht diese Firma gemeint?'. Sofort eilte Kaito in Richtung Industriegebiet, aber nicht bevor er eine kleine Notiz mit der genauen Adresse auf dem Schreibtisch des Inspektors auftauchen ließ. Er hatte noch zwanzig Minuten Zeit, den kleinen Detektiv zu retten.

Als der weiße Schatten am Gebäude angelangt war, hatten die Bauarbeiter ihre Maschinen schon angeworfen. In der Entfernung konnte er schon die Sirenen tönen hören. Lautlos schlich er sich an den Maschinen vorbei und schlüpfte in das verlassene Gebäude hinein. ‚Noch drei Minuten', dachte er nach einem Blick auf die Uhr. Er rannte zwei Stufen gleichzeitig nehmend hinab, nahm eine scharfe Rechtskurve und kam zu einem abrupten Halt, als vor ihm eine Tür auftauchte. Er packte ihren Griff und zerrte daran, aber vergebens, sie war verschlossen. Ihm blieb keine Zeit mehr sie zu knacken, also brach er sie kurzerhand ein. Jedoch hatte er zu viel Schwung geholt und purzelte die nächsten zwei Stufen hinunter.

Nachdem er sich orientiert hatte, sprang er auf und suchte nach dem Schülerdetektiv, welcher nicht weit von ihm gefesselt auf dem Boden lag und ihn aus großen Augen anstarrte.

„Keine Zeit für Erklärungen, Tantei-kun, es sei denn du willst in den nächsten 50 Sekunden sterben".

Er packte den Kleinen und machte sich auf den Rückweg. Sie waren noch im Treppenhaus, als sie das erste Aufschlagen der Abrissmaschinen auf der anderen Seite des Hauses hörten.

„Shit! Die sind zu früh!"

Er nahm jetzt drei Stufen auf einmal, immer darauf achtend, seinen Rivalen nicht fallen zu lassen oder von einem herabstürzenden Steinbrocken erschlagen zu werden.

Als sie endlich draußen angekommen waren, fanden sie den Parkplatz in Chaos wider. Dort war die Hölle los, denn die Polizei war endlich angekommen und der Inspektor brüllte gerade die Bauarbeiter an, dass sie den Abriss sofort abbrechen sollten. Es wimmelte von Beamten und Schaulustigen. Es war sogar ein Nachrichtenteam vor Ort, das wohl nur einen Routineabriss kommentieren wollte und jetzt die Story ihres Lebens vor der Nase hatte.

Takagi, der selbst schon in das einstürzende Gebäude stürmen wollte, um den Grundschüler zu retten, blieb verdutzt stehen, als er ebendiesen erkannte, der, zwar ein wenig angeschlagen, aber sonst unversehrt, in den Armen des breit grinsenden Kaitou Kids lag und die Augen fest zusammen gekniffen hatte.

„Habt ihr was verloren?", fragte der Phantomdieb lachend, während hinter ihm der Rest des Hauses einstürzte. Ein großer Brocken hatte sich gelöst und stürzte auf die beiden zu, als sie plötzlich in einer Rauchwolke verschwanden und auf der Motorhaube eines Polizeiwagens auftauchten.

„Ihr müsst mir nicht danken", grinste Kid breit, „das war doch Ehrensache! Was wäre denn ein heist, ohne Tantei-kun? … Genau, er wäre laaaaaaaaaaaaaaangweilig!" (AN: ich nehm mal den englischen Begriff, weil ich mir grad nich sicher bin, was im Deutschen für seine Diebstähle verwendet wird)

Daraufhin setzte Kid den desorientierten Conan auf dem Autodach ab und verschwand in einer erneuten Rauchwolke.

Am nächsten Tag lauteten sämtliche Schlagzeilen: „Kaitou Kid rettet Entführungsopfer in letzter Sekunde!"


End file.
